Riza Randog
aka is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is the captain of the Empire of Misurugi it's royal guard and acted as the personal confidant of former Prince and later Emperor Julio Asuka Misurugi until his death. However, in reality, she is a spy for the DRAGON's whom was manipulating Julio to help achieve the their their goal of rescuing the first DRAGON Aura. Personality & Character Riza has shown great loyalty towards Julio, and seems to have a calm demeanor. By playing the role of both a mother-figure and lover towards Julio Riza has gained his upmost loyalty and respect allowing her to play at Julio's fragile and recovering ego and play it to her own advantage for her over all goal. This goal involves using Julio to open the Singular Point, but beyond this it is unknown. After being severely tortured and humiliated by Sylvia to the point of near death Riza becomes more fragile. When Ange encounters Sylvia abusing Riza, Riza begs for Ange’s help. Despite being tortured by Sylvia and later having Sylvia hold her at gunpoint, Riza pities Sylvia rather than be angry. This is shown when she said “You poor child. You don’t even know that the man you call uncle killed Julio.” When Ange encounters Riza again on the Aurora she feels guilty for the horrible things she put the fallen princess through and can’t even meet Ange’s eyes. Riza shows genuine gratitude when Ange forgives Riza for all the pain she put her though and smiles when Ange thanks her for telling Momoka where Embryo was holding her captive. Skills and Abilities She has the ability to use the Light of Mana. However, unlike other individuals who can use Mana, the aura of her Mana is red instead of green. She has the ability the sprout DRAGON like wings, which give her the ability to fly, as well as a tail, which is strong enough to strangle a child. It is unknown if these are organic and retractible or mana-based. She can also produce a purple liquid from her finger nails, which has the ability to make those who drink it very emotionally attached to her, allowing her to make them follow her every command. History She was riding beside the driver of the car taking Angelise, Momoka, Sylvia and Julio home from Angelise's Iaria match, she lit a cigarette. During the Baptism Ritual ceremony, she participated in the arrest of Jurai when Julio revealed to the audience that Ange is actually a Norma, and ordered the officers to fire the gunshots that ended up killing Sophia when she tried to escape with Ange. She was present during the Ange's execution. She's seen in bed with Julio with giant bat-like wings on her back, showing she is not human either, add to the fact that she has placed Julio under her thrall to compel him to open a singular point over Arzenal. She discovers Sylvia who tries to escape but she catches up with her by strangling her with her tail. She accompanies Julio in a Naval Fleet which head towards Arzenal. After having destroyed Julio's fleet, Ange confronted her brother with her Villkiss, she escaped of the naval fleet and abandoned Julio. She used her DRAGON wing to fly by in the distance of the naval and heard Embryo sang the "Endless Song" activated its powerful attack, killing Julio and annihilating his naval fleet in process. She reports to Aura Midgardia that the reaction of the Aura is underground in the Misurugi Empire who announced that it was time to recapture the almighty mother Aura from Embryo's hands and ordered her to open the Singularity as scheduled. She is seen stripped of her clothes, her DRAGON heritage revealed, imprisoned in a torture chamber by Embryo who told her that thanks to the information that she provided her friends are being massacred. Riza later is given to Sylvia as her personal slave and is constantly abused by the girl. The reason for Sylvia's abuse of Riza is for the death of Julio and for placing her under her in a coma earlier after she found about her DRAGON heritage. The timely appearance of Ange and Momoka scares Sylvia, giving Riza reprieve from her torture, upon seeing the two she begs through her gag for aid. Sylvia later took Riza to the dungeon, where she continuously whipped her body, leaving her to pass out. After the princess left, Momoka sneaks in and frees Riza. Rather than escape, Riza opens a singular point over Misurugi Palace for her allies to fly through and aid Ange and the rest of the Normas. Relationships Julio Asuka Misurugi Once Julio ascended as emperor of the Empire of Misurugi, Riza became his close confidant. In addition she was also his lover and mother figure. On the occasions that she made love to him, she revealed her DRAGON heritage to him, but Julio was unaware of her heritage due to Riza drugging him. Riza appears to care little of Julio only using Julio to further her own goals to save Aura. Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi After being given to Sylvia as her personal slave, Embryo informed her of part in Julio's death and how she forced-fed her a drug to make her forget that she was a DRAGON. Sylvia eager to punish the 'lizard bitch' reduced Riza to a dog. She made the older woman crawl naked in shackles and forced her to wear a muzzle to prevent her from using her hypnotic roar. Sylvia punished her for the slightest infraction as shown when she whipped Riza to the ground for bringing the wrong encyclopedia volume in the library. Riza despite her humiliation continued to show her defiance, glaring at her tormentor. However despite her cruel treatment under Sylvia she chose not to seek revenge instead of prioritizing Embryo's fall. Even when targeted with a rifle by Sylvia she couldn't help feel pity for the girl. Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi When she saw Ange again as a prisoner of Sylvia she begged the exiled princess through her muzzle for help. Gallery Cross_Ange_Riza_Rundog_full_appearence.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange Riza with dragon wings.png|Riza with DRAGON Wings. Riza.jpg|Riza in her DRAGON Outfit concept art. Image-1-1.png 1424004221442.gif Cross Ange ep 11 Riza poisoning Julio.jpg|Riza with Dragon wings poisoning Julio in his bedroom. Julio and Riza.png Cross Ange 13 Riza flying.png Riza Shocked.jpg Riza Concept Artwork.jpg|Riza Concept Artwork. Riza Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Riza Concept Artwork 2. 01744.JPG|Muzzled Trivia References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:DRAGON Category:Female Category:Aurora Category:Libertus